Bottle It Up
by MilesOfSmiles13
Summary: Friends" is the most common word surronding Bella and Edward. Throw in a girlfriend everyone adores and secret love even the lovers themselves dont know about, how does a relationship blossom? Through unexpected situations, and outside sources. AH Cannon


**Okay so I kept on thinking about one situation in my life, and usually the only way to get rid of it is start writing about it. I started writing and this is what I got. I figured I'd post it. Why not?**

**Summary - "Friends" is the most common word surronding Bella and Edward. Throw in a girlfriend everyone adores and secret love even the lovers themselves dont know about, how does a relationship blossom? Through unexpected situations, and outside sources. Cannon Couples eventually.**

**Ages for those who care.**

**18 – Emmett, Jasper**

**17 – Alice, Edward, Valerie, Bella, Rose**

**16 – Angela**

**Bottle It Up**

**Chapter 1**

I had no time to scream before I was thrown off the dock into the frigid water. It was one of those rare summer days when the sun was actually shining in Forks, Washington. As I emerged from the water, with my clothes clinging to my body, I finally released the scream I had been holding in.

"Edward! For fucks sake are you serious?" I turned around to face all of my friends who just stood there snickering. "Oh so you all think this is funny do you? Fuck!"

"Bella, relax I brought you a change of clothes. I figured this would happen to one of us. Just get out of the lake." Alice said. Leave it to Alice to have an extra change of clothes, but come to think of it, every clothing item will be about two inches shorter than my preference.

When you have known a group of people for a long period of time, whether boys or girls, you come to the conclusion that they have seen you in your worst moments, so there is no point to getting embarrassed. Of course, when you are Bella Swan, it does not work out that way.

As I swam to the dock I could already feel my face heating up. Down my neck my blush spread as I regretted wearing such a light t-shirt. 'Get a hold of yourself Swan; I'm pretty sure everyone here has seen you in your bra anyways. No big deal'. I wish it were that easy to convince myself, and yield my growing blush.

"Cullen, do me a favour and help me out of this mess you created." I gestured towards my drowning cat-like appearance.

"Yes master." Smart ass.

"Oh shut it." As Edward gave one final tug on my arm I looked over his shoulder directly at Emmett. It was at times like these I loved Emmett's need to cause mischief.

Once I was on my feet again, sopping wet, Edward let go of me and then opened his arms welcoming a hug. He just made my job so much easier. I slowly moved towards him, on a slight angle until his back was to the water.

"What are you waiting for Bella?" Edward asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh I don't know. A little payback…" Before understanding could completely cross his face it was to late. Emmett was already flush beside Edward and ready to push. I laughed so hard as I watched him fly into the water. At least I understand why everyone loves to laugh at my misdemeanours now. I carefully looked into the water, making sure to keep my distance from the edge. There was Edward, drenched just like I was a minute ago. I loved payback.

We all laughed at the turn of events. Alice was clutching onto Jasper she was laughing so hard, while Rosalie and Angela were doubled over from laughter and Emmett, well he was laying on the dock, and his booming laugh could be heard miles away. I looked around the dock laughing, each one of us was so incredibly different, yet we created a tight circle of friends, which has become strong and virtually unbreakable over the years.

"I always miss all the fun." I turned around to see the figure of our newest group member Valerie walking towards us.

"VAL!" I ran towards her as carefully as I could. I wasn't in the mood to trip and have sand stick all over my wet body. "Val! You came! How are you?"

"Of course I came! Why wouldn't I? I am great, but don't you dare think about hugging me soaked like that. I only have one pair of clothes today, and they're already on my body." I giggled as I forcefully hugged her anyways. "Ugh Bella! Seriously!"

"Well I was just preparing you. I don't think you can escape a wet embrace from your boyfriend. So you might as well already be half wet." I gave Valerie a huge smile as I grabbed her hand and turned back towards the dock.

It seems like you can miss a lot when you're gone for a single minute. When Valerie and I made it to the dock everyone was in the water. Except for Alice, but what else is new, she would always figure out some way to protect her hair, make-up and clothes.

"Hey Val." Smirked Alice. "You just missed all the fun, but I would gladly allow you to join it."

"Still trying to get back at me for buying the same shirt as you are we Alice" Valerie laughed as she gave Alice a tight hug.

From an outsider's point of view, Alice and Valerie looked like the best of friends. But for those who know Alice well, can see the strain in the friendship. It's not that Alice doesn't like Valerie, per say, more along the lines of she doesn't think she is a good match for her brother, and would much rather them just be friends. Neither Edward nor Valerie have any idea about this, in fact nobody does, because Alice has never acknowledged her idea, not even to me. But I just know.

"Hey you." Spoke Edward, as everyone started to make his or her way out of the water. I just caught myself beginning to say hey back when I realised Edward wasn't talking to me.

"Hey sweetheart. Having fun?" giggled Valerie.

"Loads, but now we'll have more fun since your here. Now come here and give me a hug." Valerie looked at me with wide eyes. I just shrugged and gave her the 'I told you so' look. "Oh don't be that way Val, you know you want to."

"Um I really don't want to get wet today." Edward looked towards the front of her shirt "Okay, anymore wet then Bella already made me."

Edward laughed "Oh so you'll give Bella a hug but not me? I can feel love"

"Oh you be quiet. Besides, Bella forcefully hugged me. It wasn't my choice, right Bella?"

I just laughed. "Wrong, it was all you Val, you know you shouldn't lie to your boyfriend. Of all people!" Edward turned around to look at me sceptically and I winked "Tsk, tsk Val."

"Oh really now? Well I hope this doesn't become a habit." Edward laughed as he ran towards the retreating figure of a laughing, screaming Valerie. "You get back here. I'm not finished with you!"

The rest of us just laughed as we watched the couple run around the beach. We all started to pack up the miscellaneous items of ours that were scattered around the dock so we could head home.

Angela and I climbed into my Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet while Alice and Jasper piled into Jasper's Porsche Cayman and Rosalie and Emmett piled into Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. The two couples filed out, but just as I started the car Edward came up to the window.

"I don't understand why you didn't drive with me today Bells." He gave a chuckle.

"I had to pick up Angela, isn't that obvious" I gestured toward Angela like he was stupid (which he could be sometimes).

"Yes, but if I had known I would have driven you both. Isn't that obvious?" He spoke his last sentence in a mocking tone.

I just laughed at him. "Bye Edward, have a great night." I stuck my head out the sunroof quickly and yelled to Valerie across the parking lot. "Bye Val! Take care of your boyfriend will you, he feels the need to be a smart ass today!"

"Ha-ha! Will do Bella! Bye Angela!" Yelled Valerie as we pulled out of the parking lot and waved.

Out of the entire group, Angela and I have the most similarities, although we aren't as close as I am with Rose and Alice. She is fairly quiet, likes to read and write and is a naturally smart girl. Just like me. Although I would say she is smarter than me in some areas and definitely much prettier.

"You know if anyone were to look at our group of friends and watch how we split up sometimes, they would definitely think we were lesbians." Angela laughed.

"Ha-ha! Oh my God Angela! Where the fuck did you get this from!"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about it." Laughed Angela.

"About being a lesbian? Oh, sorry to burst your bubble Ange, but I just don't swing that way."

Angela just laughed harder. "No, you loser. Let's thank God we practically look like sisters, or you never know what people would think. But I was just thinking about how our group is filled with couples."

"Oh I know! My God Ange, we need to find ourselves some men. Or in your case, find the guts to talk to that man." I laughed and gave Angela that knowing smile.

"Oh shut up, I'm getting better, and you definitely should not be talking. If you know what I mean."

Oh, I knew what she meant all right.

**AN - I'm not exactly positive on my feelings for a story of this nature, but i started it.  
****I have pictures of the cars if y'all request it, then i'll put it on my profile. But hit the review button. Tell me how much i stink :) being a writer isn't my main goal in life, I'll take what i can get :)**


End file.
